Courageous Cowardice
by TenderGraces
Summary: Noah Puckerman was a bad ass. He was known to hit first and ask questions later.Kurt was one of the few that reached out and befriended him. As they embark on thier latest journey they will need each other. Karofsky seeks redemption.
1. The Rocky Road to Redemption

This story will be about fifteen chapters. It started with my need to see some really changes in the canon of Glee. I understand that they only have an our and random song and dances need to be worked into that but there are a lot of plot holes. I wanted to see some of the characters growth. I wanted to see David Karofsky home life because I really think behind it all he really is a scared little boy. Each chapter will continue to focus on Kurt, Puck, David and Sue. They will be my protagonist. I love Sue and I don't think I could capture her in "Mckinley" essence but I will try to delve into the Sue we saw in Funeral. This story will be about redemption, forgiveness and letting go when holding on will do more harm than good. I will update as fast as I can but I also want to be proud of the level of work. So without further ado...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Failure<p>

There are many things I can be accused of but one of them should ever be neglect. After all, I became an educator because I wanted to make a difference. My naivete shouldn't have blinded me to the degree that it did. Even in my head my words sound empty and hollow and I cannot even begin to offer apologies, sincere or otherwise. How do you apologize to a parent after having them entrust their child's well-being to you and you failing them miserably?

* * *

><p>"Good Morning McKinley High, here are the announcements for today. Due to unforeseen circumstances, all club and sport team leaders must meet with Principal Figgins this afternoon. Club leaders that fail to attend will be forfeiting their groups rights to meet and continue. Have a nice day."<p>

* * *

><p>Flashbulb memories are highly detailed, exceptionally vivid 'snapshots' of the moment and circumstances in which surprising and consequential (or emotionally arousing) news was heard.<p>

Dave Karofsky was sure that the moment he heard that mornings announcement would forever be a flashbulb memory for him. Everything from the look of interest on his teachers face to the disinterest on the student bodies face. He remembers that exactly ten breaths after the announcement he received a text commanding that he meet the sender in student parking lot. He remembers the feelings of relief that washed over him simultaneously with the feelings of regret and guilt.

Noah Puckerman remembers that he was running late to class (as usual) when he heard the announcements start. Noah remembers stopping and shaking his head in relief and anxiety. Often overlooked as a Lima loser, there were few things that missed Noah's perceptiveness. Noah was ambitious and was often accused of having no ambition, but few members of the student body realized that - except for a few minor indiscretions - Noah was actually a good student. Noah recognized from an early age that a good education was his ticket out of Lima and he would never do anything to completely jeopardize that.

He also realized that prior to baby-gate he was a Grade-A jerk. After Beth, he allowed his emotions to surface and he reflected on who he was, who he wanted to be and who he projected to be. Noah became more concerned with his character, because that was who he truly was, and no longer his reputation. He wanted to know that if Beth ever came in search of him his reputation would surpass that of just another school bully.

Which was why when Noah heard the announcement signalling the initial stages of his plans, he took a few calming breaths before sending off the texts to his partners. He knew they had to be feeling some of what he was feeling; an indescribable feeling of hope and tension. As if the world has been both lifted from and placed on his shoulders.

Kurt Hummel was sure he would faint. The student lawyers in training had told him that the first sign that the lawsuit was in progress would be the announcement of the disbandment of extracurricular activities, but he honestly wasn't expecting it to be made so soon. His father was initially hesitant to get on board with the idea of the lawsuit, which hadn't surprised Kurt in the least. After all his two co-conspirators were two of the people that made his stay at McKinley borderline unbearable.

It took a lot of meeting between Noah and David and Burt before his father was okay with the idea. After some coaxing from Carole some of his resistance fell away and Kurt watched as an initial timid relationship of sorts was formed between his father and Noah.

As Kurt tried to reel in his wondering mind he realized that he had received a message from Noah and apparently they would all be meeting in the school parking lot. He knew why - in the lawsuit they had refused to stay anonymous, rather they had listed their names amongst some of the other protected classes and they honestly didn't know how the faculty that once ignored the blatant bullying would react once it became common knowledge that they were listed as some of the initiators of the suit. David had assured Kurt that there would be no regression to his old ways and he was more than willing to offer any protection against anyone who tried anything in the future.

Noah Puckerman was the self-titled resident bad ass and few questioned him. He was known to hit first and ask questions later. After baby-gate, Kurt was one of the few that reached out to him, even though that was during the time that Kurt was smitten with Finn. For Kurt to be able to look past his amorous feelings for Finn and realize how lonely he would be and extend an offer of friendship made Noah forever indebted to him. Noah had told Kurt in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him when the story broke. Between Noah and David, Kurt felt a little better about the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams was used to being overlooked. It actually came as a shock to him when someone noticed him long enough to hold the door open for him. Kurt Hummel was one of the few people that always noticed. To him Kurt being gay wasn't an issue. He remembers the days when they were in elementary immediately after his accident where Kurt treated him no differently. He was always willing to be a friend. Kurt never offered him empty comfort. He never belittled the accident or the enormity of the impact of what the accident meant for his future.<p>

Being in a wheelchair allowed Artie a chance to see what others failed to noticed for various reasons. He saw the first time Principal Figgins flinched when Kurt walked too close to him. He saw the first time Will Schuester blatantly ignored Kurt being tossed in a dumpster. But Artie also noticed the positive changes. He noticed the first time Karofsky didn't locker check Kurt, and the tentative smiles Kurt and Puck exchanged in the hallway.

He also noticed the "secret" friendship that formed between Kurt, Karofsky and Puck. It was completely by chance that Artie noticed this friendship by showing up at Kurt's house unannounced. His dad had offered to wait after helping him onto the porch but he had told him to go. To say he was shocked when David Karofsky opened Kurt Hummel's front door and Noah Puck Puckerman asked if that was the pizza man added to the shock value.

When they initially filled him in, Artie was sure that he was in a parallel universe where everything was reversed. There was no other explanation for the easy friendship that he saw between the two boys. Kurt had apologized for not telling him earlier but he didn't want for the plans to fall through and get anyone's hopes up. Kurt had assured Artie that although his name wasn't listed explicitly he was definitely a part of the special groups listed.

* * *

><p><em>3:30<em>

_McKinley High School_

_Staff Meeting Room_

Sue Sylvester was Sue Sylvester. The utterance of her name has been know to make opposing cheer leading coaches cry. She was certain of a lot of things and two of them were the idiocy of William Schuester and the ineffective leadership of Figgins. How one man could miss an entire fleet of bullying was something she never quite understood.

When Porcelain had told her that Schuester had effectively told him he was becoming insolent and he was no longer letting the bullying roll off his back, when he had told her that sometimes obvious limping and groans of pain was overlooked, and even the well hidden secret that Will once walked past him as he was being surrounded by football players, she cried.

Sue always told herself that any of these kids being bullied could've been her sister Jean. Sue remembers when they were children, having to protect her sister from bullies at home and at school. She remember turning eighteen and leaving with Jean, never looking back at the woman who made Jean's life a living hell.

Sue believed in character strength but she believed vehemently that things that a person was born with should never be used as ammunition against them.

As Principal Figgins stood and called the staff attention to him he began to read a letter Sue could almost recite from memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notice of Intent to Sue<strong>_

_RE: Letter of Intent to Sue_  
><em>Reference # Civil Rights Violation<em>

_Dear McKinley High School Board_

_This letter serves as the formal notice of my intent to file a lawsuit against McKinley High,McKinley High School Board and Lima School District for Protective Classes including sexuality, race and handicaps._

_If you wish to resolve this matter without court action, please inform us with 45 business days of the following course of actions:_

_Removal of slushie machine used in numerous acts of vandalism and assault against members of a protected class._

_Sensitivity training to all staff and faculty._

_Enforcement of a strictly enforce zero tolerance bullying policy._

_Handicap accessibility to parts of the school that are currently inaccessible._

_If I do not hear from your company within forty five days, I will initiate a lawsuit._

_Your prompt attention is appreciated , _  
>Jane Smith<p>

* * *

><p>After the letter had been read, the tension in the air was palpable. Staff members looked around at each other wondering what this might mean for them. It was only recently that the budget was passed allowing for the staff members to remain on staff. Pensions weere threatened to be cut. In the twenty third hour when the budget was passed, the relief had been immense, but a lawsuit would mean the undoing of all of that hard work. Class sizes were only just returning to normal and a lawsuit would mean staff cuts and larger classrooms. More kids per class period. More hooligans and thugs to try to control. More Lima Losers to act like the education system was going to do them any good.<p>

And as they voiced their thoughts and opinions, Figgins realized exactly why students would feel more comfortable going to strangers than their educators. No one present as of yet voiced any concerns about the content of the letter. No one wondered why with of all the vending equipment in the school, only the slushie machine had been requested to be withdrawn.

Sue Sylvester decided in that moment that she was disgusted with the majority of staff and faculty. Of all of their concerns no one wondered about the students that had obviously been pushed too far for them to feel the need to get lawyers involved.

* * *

><p><em>Parking Lot<em>

_McKinley High School_

"Dad, they made the announcement today...I'm in the parking lot waiting for Noah and Dave...Noah seemed a little tense but that's more because he wasn't near Dave and I...I'm sure I can convince him to come to dinner."

As Kurt ended the conversation, Noah was walking into the parking lot. The tension that Kurt was sure Noah was feeling was visible in his shoulders. Noah was never fully sure how to let his emotions out around Kurt but bottling them up was useless. Kurt was able to strip away to the core in an uncanny matter that had you exposed to him in your most vulnerable state, and Kurt was willing to wait very patiently for Noah to say whatever the problem was. He knew that it could often take days.

But this time Noah decided that he couldn't hold in his problems anymore, and immediately began to retell his story

"After I heard the announcement, I sent out the message to have us all meet up. I figure that since the school received the notice of intent to sue that they would be less than pleased. I was headed to the nurses office with a killer headache when I approached the door and heard the nurse talking about her sister that got arrested for some form of neglect for allowing her boyfriend to almost break her daughters arm. And I just started thinking… what if this was Shelby and Beth? And for all the reasons I didn't get to keep her that I couldn't even be a father and protect her."

In that moment it was clear that Noah was in no mind to talk for much longer. He needed to get lost in that place in his head that would allow him to rationalize the decision Quinn had essentially taken away from him. The place he migrated to whenever he came across a little girl suddenly and Kurt could see him looking for traces of Beth in her features. The place that helped him when Quinn started her life as if Beth never was.

Kurt and Dave helped Noah into Kurt's car and Dave silently agreed to follow them home, in case Noah hadn't fully recovered and Kurt needed a hand in getting Noah inside. It said a lot about the amount of time Noah spent there because upon entering the house he went immediately to Kurt's bedroom.

And that's where Burt found him three hours later when Carole had finished dinner. Although Puck and Finn were on speaking terms, the best-friendship was essentially over. Finn could never forget that Puck had got his girlfriend to cheat on him, and Puck never forgave himself for betraying his brother. Finn felt it was better for Burt to wake Puck up because a grumpy Puck could be a violent Puck.

When Burt entered the room, it almost broke his heart to see that even in sleep Noah looked broken. He remembered when his late wife had died and Kurt would seem lost and distant, and he saw the same thing in the boy lying in front of him. It was clear that something had made Noah a shell of what Burt knew he could be. Burt had noticed that Noah never spoke about his father and when he had inquire after the missing figure in his life, the story Noah had told him had almost broken his heart. He knew that abuse took a long time to heal, but any healing that was done over time had definitely been undone when Noah was forced to give his baby away. The redemption he sought in wanting to show a child love was forcibly taken away from him.

Shaking Noah awake, he sat on the corner of the bed waiting for him to become fully alert. Once he heard the breathing pattern that told him the boy was awake he left the room, bellowing to the rest of the house that dinner was ready. Five minutes later found everyone at the table, including Dave who had never left.

* * *

><p>As Sue Slyvester sat in the nursing home where her sister lived, she started to recount to Jean the daily going ons at McKinley. It had always amused her that Jean got pleasure from hearing the mundane things that happened. Lately though, Sue knew that Jean was asking more out of concern than anything else.<p>

With Jean, Sue never had to run away from her feelings. She often visited just for hugs. Knowing that this lawsuit could mean hell for the students who insisted on being named, she was worried for the first time that, although Jean always let her love spilled over and always let Sue all the way inside, she was worried that hugs and concerned glances from Jean couldn't fix this.

"You have to give it over, Sue. There isn't much more that you can do. I know in your own way you love those kids and though I'm sure they are scared of you sometimes, it says a lot about their trust in you that they choose you to help," said Jean.

"But what do you do when you giving your all and it seems like you can't make it through?" Sue replied. "How do you stand when you feel so weak? How do you handle all the guilt from the past and deal with the shame? And sometimes the pain in my heart makes me feel like I can't make it through."

"I don't have all of those answers for you Sue. I don't think anyone does. Sometimes though you have to gather through it and just hold on."

And though Sue wasn't sure she believed in God, sometimes talking to Jean made her question whether she should.

Sue had so much to think about. She had noticed that lately Jean was getting weaker extremely quickly. She knew Jean had lived a long life and Sue knew in no uncertain terms that she herself was wiser, better and more perceptive because of Jean. She was stronger too, she had to be. When her mother had started to spew the filth about Jean being worthless, she had absorb those words to her core that sometimes still haunted her.

* * *

><p>Noah loved to get lost in a good book. Lately he found himself taking mental vacations to every part of the world - to the Amazon and Europe and even to the centre of the Earth. When he read, it was as if the words blurred and the imagery was so clear that the words became director notations.<p>

On that note, Noah knew he was extremely stressed when he couldn't get himself lost in a book, instead finding himself staring at a page for lengths at a time until he got an headache that only went away with a nap. There was just so much to process. Noah was ready to talk to someone, so he went in search of Carole. As great as Burt was, there was just some things he didn't know how to talk to him about. Carole, she had been there from he was in pee-wee football with Finn and even through baby-gate she had never made him feel a leper. She knew about so much of his life that it was hard to separate the parts of him she didn't know. He hated disappointing her and before Beth she was one of the few people that made him want to go to college and become something that he could be proud of.

Noah remembered when he and Finn had fallen out. After an absence in the old Hudson house of about three months, Carole called Noah and asked why he had forsaken her. For a non-religious household she had the Jewish Mother guilt act down pact. Noah had made sure to visit whenever he knew Finn was out hanging with some of his newer friends as Carole had made it known in no uncertain terms that he wasn't allowed to cut her out of his life.

After walking through his house and coming up empty with the Carole search, Noah realized he hadn't spoken to his own mother in a few days. It was eerie how two people who technically lived in the same house could become such strangers, sometimes only talking when it had to do with Noah little sister. As much time as he spent at the Hudmels, he was surprised he still had time for Sarah and football when it was in season. Having become the man of the house at a young age, Noah always wanted a strong male figure in Sarah's life, but he had forgotten that sometimes all his mother needed was just a friend or a son. He knew she tried her best and, contrary to popular belief, she was a kind hearted soul. It pained her when she couldn't give them the luxuries she knew their friends had.

As Noah heard the ringing in his ear he quickly realized it had to be at least eleven. It was on the fourth ring when he heard the sleepy answer.

"Hello" Ruth muttered into the phone.

"Ma, its Noah"

Ruth knew that voice. That was the 'we need to catch up while I work out my problems in my head' voice. Ruth Puckerman knew that sometimes Noah would need to vent in his own roundabout way and while it just seemed he was making idle conversation, he was working out his problems in his head. They talked briefly about the weather before Noah asked her if she was fine.

"I'm okay Noah but I worry about you. You seem more distant and I'm worried I'm losing you. I know you've been going to temple on the days I have to work. All the candies in the world wouldn't keep Sarah from telling me. Whatever you're searching for, allow me to help you search sometimes."

And it was times like this that made him hate the man that forced his mother to feel inadequate to mother her children, times like this that when Noah hid things in fear of stressing his mother and she thought it was because she wasn't good enough that made Noah ache.

And even though the Hudmels were family, they weren't _his_ family.

"Ma, I'm coming home. I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

><p>Ask Paul and Miriam how their child became the resident bully and they would shrug. It wasn't because they didn't care, but because they honestly didn't know. David Karofsky was the sweetest boy when he was a toddler. There was never a day that he couldn't brighten for his parents just in his enthusiasm alone. His love for animals was unrivalled in his family and, except for the few times teachers called home for the little things that all children did, they never had a problem in the disciplinary sector of Dave's life.<p>

So when they were told that not only was he a bully but he had threatened someone's life, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Paul Karofsky had never been a violent man, but the night he was called into David's school was the night he almost lost his calm.

Miriam was always the strong silent wife. She noticed the little changes in David and filed them away. She felt guilty when she realized that dealing with her elderly parents had led to partial neglect of her son. That night she and he husband decided on a course of action for their son. They wondered if his bullying was a way of him lashing out against them not being there for him.

There were many days after Dave's subsequent suspension that the house felt empty and dark. No one knew how to bring up the elephant in the room. It wasn't until Miriam overheard Dave singing one day that she decided that the sullen mood over her family couldn't continue. So lost was Miriam over the apparent discord in her family that even hearing that the school board was willing to reinstate David didn't make her feel any better. And when her husband climbed into bed that night she heard the silent sobs that he was trying to hide from her. Pulling him into her arms she stroked his hair and tried rubbing circles of comfort in his back.

"I felt like an hypocrite. I had to convinced the school board that there was a possibility David never threatened that boy. I was in that Principals office. And the guilt on Davey's face was so transparent. I knew he did it. Even when he tried to convince me that maybe the Hummel boy had a thing for him. I'm failing our son. I'm failing you Mir and I don't know how to make it better." The now violent sobs racked Paul's body.

Miriam Karofsky awoke the next morning. David awoke to music. Paul Karofsky awoke tears-stained and heavy hearted. As he prepared to enter the kitchen he heard his wife's voice melodious and soothing but stern, explaining to David how she felt. Paul heard her tell David she couldn't fix it if he didn't let them in. They couldn't be there for him if he continued to push them away.

Paul Karofsky knew that an impartial party would be the best addition to the hard times his family was going through. He found the number for a well recommended family therapist that insisted on at least three individual meetings with each member of the family before the family met as a unit. Paul Karofsky had wondered then if he was opening Pandora's box but he felt that at this point he would do anything to save his family.

* * *

><p>Special thanks to my beta foraworldundeserving. Yep, she's all types of awesome for helping me out with the grammatical and punctuation that would've surely annoyed you.<p> 


	2. Death and All His Friends

AN: This as been forever on my desktop (at work) but real life called and honestly I just didnt have it in me. I'm glad so many people continued to alert this. I hope the interest is still there. My Beta (foraworldunderserving) is ten levels of awesome and you really should check out her work on the Kiss Prompt Series. As always thanks for the continued interest.

Considering this is on a fanfiction site do I really need a disclaimers? I do! Well, I don't own anything...

* * *

><p>Doctor Xavier Crane sat with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He crossed his legs in the standard way that men do. His office was set in dark tones and there were no pictures in the office. On the wall of his office where bare and except for the plant in the corner and the diplomas on the wall the office seem impersonal and clinical. On the desk that was mahogany facing the bookcase that was Oak was a computer monitor. On the screensaver was two three men; two held hands and all of them waspictured in a tangled limb embrace. Two of the men wore matching wedding rings. Doctor Crane was an educated man, a loving man but he prided himself on being a family man.<p>

* * *

><p>Too often he saw his office visited by the All American Jocks that grew up with the picture of the perfect<p>

life. They would get married to a former cheerleader, have two and a half kids, have a Golden Retriever

that would either run away or get run over with a car. They would lie to the children that "Rover" went

to live on a nice farm. They would grow hold and spoil their grandchildren.

Too often Dr. Crane saw his office visited by Mothers who in the heat of the moments told their children

of the regret they had over them having been born. And fathers who disowned sons and after years of

having no contact yearned to hug their children once more.

Not too often was Dr. Crane visited by families that wanted to save what they had. He knew that

prevention was better than a cure and tried to get families that entered therapy to see things from a

different perspective. His interest was piqued when a colleague recommended a personal friend of his

whose teenage son who was once an exemplary student suddenly spiraled out of control.

* * *

><p>"How does that make you feel?"<p>

"How did that person make you feel?"

David Karofsky can write ten page papers two days before they are due, never use a thesaurus and

still get an high B. If asked to describe himself he would say he is eloquent on paper. He once was the

quintessencial "dumb jock". He knew well how to slip into the façade that he used for many years. He

however, can't seem to convince his psychiatrist that he is okay.

"David."

David hates the tone of voice that his shrink uses. The one parents used when their toddles threw a fit in

the middle of the supermarket aisles.

""How does that make you feel?" Doctor Crane asked again.

Doctor Crane learned quickly that David Karofsky ('please call me Dave.") doesn't like to disappoint

those he cares about.

" Who do you care about the most?".

"My parents, myself, Kurt and Puck."

"Since I will get a chance to speak with your parents tell me about Kurt and Puck. Why are they

important to you?"

"Kurt is Kurt. He is independent and strong. And even when at my worse I tried to break him he never

relented in standing up to me."

"What do you mean 'tried to break him'?

"I bullied him. Locker checks, slushie facials, homophobic slurs." As Dave listed the things he formerly

did to Kurt his voice got steadily quieter. He never pretended to be proud of his actions towards Kurt

and even so many months later knowing that he once tormented Kurt still made him cringe.

"Was there any reason why you chose him to bully?"

"He was so damn happy. And I don't mean that as a euphemism for something, I mean happy. He had

friends, he wasn't confused and he was happy."

"Dave, he was happy and if you bullied him for that means you was unhappy. And since he wasn't

confused that means you were confused. "

"Basically" Dave sat there waiting for the question he knew was coming next. He was debating in his

head when he heard the question that he really wasn't expecting.

"David, are you suicidal?"

"What?" David was taken aback because really? Suicidal? From that conversation he was sure Crane

would realize that he was sexually confused at the least.

"Suicidal?" David said disbelievingly. "I'm gay!"

* * *

><p>Puckerman House<p>

11 am

Noah Puckerman may be Jewish but he's never met a piece of bacon he didn't like. Turkey bacon was

just not the same and he knew he couldn't convince his mother to toss some cheese on his eggs.

Jewish Mothers Guilt must've been a class his mother invented because just calling his name could make

Noah guilty. It was as he sat pondering how to get some cheese in his eggs when he heard the house

phone ring.

"Puckerman residence…" Noah didn't recognize the number and was trying his best to be polite incase it

was his mothers' job calling from one of the newer hospital numbers.

"Good Morning, I'm searching for Noah and Sarah Puckerman. Is this their residence.?"

"Yes, it is. Who is speaking?" Noah inquired.

"I'm calling in regards a personal matter, is this Mr. Puckerman?"

"Yes, it is. Hold on for my mother. Ruth Puckerman."

As Noah began to seek out his mother in the Kitchen he was curious what an official sounding man

like that would be calling for him. Within the context of the filing of the lawsauit recently he would've

thought it was pertaining to that but why would they need to speak to Sarah?

Noah shrugged his shoulders at his mothers questioning glance and placed the phone in her hands.

"Hello.. This is Ruth Puckerman. Who am I speaking with?

"This is Gerard Marks with Marks, Pinnock and Levy. We are the law firm that was appointed in the

execution of the Estate of Avram Puckerman. Noah and Sarah was listed as beneficiaries and we need to

have them at the reading of the will."

Ruth Puckerman was sure there was a lot more said but she wouldn't have been able to tell you what

was said. After hearing Will and Estate and her enstranged husbands name she realized he was dead.

No matter how many times during the years she had wished him ill will he was still the father of her

children and even though he walked out on them so many years ago apart of him still loved him.

Noah noticed his mother face blanched and she started to fall. In a desperate attempt to grab both his

mother and the cordless phone her nearly fell himself. He caught his mother just as she was about to hit

the floor. A second later he heard the crash of the phone. The tinny sound of the dial tone told him the

call was disconnected.

A few minutes later when his mother was stable enough to sit up he gave her a glass of water. Half way

through the glass he saw her sobbing silently. Noah tried to hug her and offer some comfort but she

only cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Noah." This became her mantra for almost ten minutes. When Noah finally felt he would

lose his sanity if he she said it one more time. He decided that he couldn't offer the comfort his mother

obviously needed and he went in search of his mother's cell phone.

"Hey, Ruth. It been so long since we caught up. How've you been?"

"Actually, its me. I just answered a call asking to speak to me or Sarah. I gave mom the call and she

fainted. She passed out and now she won't stop crying."

Carol Hudson-Hummel was surprised. In all the years she knew Ruth Puckerman she had only seen her

cried an handful of times. And most of those times were when her children were younger and ill and the

new mother had felt hopeless.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Pack a bag for her, yourself and Sarah." With that Carole disconnected

the call.

Noah went to check on his mother before getting started on the packing. She apparently had cried

herself to sleep on the floor. Torned between waking her and making her more comfortable, Noah

decided that she might not sleep for awhile and went about the packing.

A few minuted later after hearing the front door and thinking it was Carol Noah called that he would be

right down.

"MAMA!"

It wasn't till her heard a piercing scream that Noah started to run. Sarah Puckerman had come inside

her and having seen her mother on the floor thought she was dead. Before Noah could get back to the

kitchen Ruth Puckerman woke with a start and was momentarily confused.

"SARAH! Whats wrongs?

"No-No! Mama! She's dead."

Noah tried to soothe his sibling. Assuring her their mother was only sleeping. After realizing their

mother was okay it seems Sarah cried even harder.

This was the combination of sobbing and soothing that Carole walked into. Ruth locked eyes with Carole

and simply stated.

"Avram's dead."

The room quieted.

* * *

><p>This was one of those few weekends that Kurt didn't have plans with Dave, Puck or even Artie.<p>

Truthfully, he really didn't enjoy spending too much time with Finn. He could almost feel his brain cells

dying after any conversation with Finn and the constant look of confusion that Dave called the "Baby

Gas Face" grew annoying very quickly.

Kurt had been meaning to try the new recipe of the week. Kurt decided that the weather was inviting

enough for a drive to the Farmers Market in Westerville.

* * *

><p>"With hair like that he has to be gay."<p>

"I saw him dancing in the gym like a little girl."

"I don't think he has ever kissed a girl."

Walking down the hallway was a lonesome tasked. It reminded him of those characters in books he read

about prison. He remembered once thinking that this was what the last mile. It was always the same.

The taunts never changed. He wished for the day when he could leave this town forever.

He always dreamed that one teacher or even the janitor would intervened. No one ever did anything.

"Im such a failure." Will Schuester said before he tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson had one of his rare cognizant moments. In all the time he had known himself Finn Hudson<p>

rarely allowed himself to think. It wasn't that he was dumb. It wasn't that. He was afraid of what his

thoughts would reveal. He knew that without a doubt Burt Hummel loved him. He knew that if in a life

or death situation between him and Kurt, Burt would always choose Kurt.

He knew this from the way Burt was with Kurt. Always wanting to be apart of his life. He never knew

what a dad was like and having one was great. And he also knew that despite what everyone thought

about him he wasn't a good person. He knew that Kurt once had a crush on him and he never hesitated

to use it to his advantage. He knew that Puck was in love with Quinn and he still pursued her. He knew

that the footballers frequently bullied Kurt and he never brought it to anyone's attention. He thought about the times before his mom and Burt moved in but was dating that he saw Kurt being locker checked and he did nothing. He remembered when Kurt slushied himself for him. He thought about the amounts of warm milk Kurt gave him as he relieved all his problems unto him.

He never hesitated to tell Kurt when he and Quinn or even Rachel was having difficulties and Kurt was Always there for him. It was for reasons like these that he avoided deep thoughts. Its hard to reconcile within himself that all the things that Kurt did for him that its was two of Kurt's former bullies that became his best friend.

All a man can betray is his conscience...

Finn Hudson had betrayed his conscience so many time. He wasn't half the man that he felt he should

be. He wanted to make it right but based on the way Kurt has been treating him lately he knew it wasn't

going to be easy. He was willing to try and gain back a friendship but first he knew he would have to

come to terms with some of what happened and only hope that Kurt could forgive him.

* * *

><p>"How does that make you feel?" Crane asked.<p>

"Seriously? I'm gay. I have basically accepted that." Dave was seriously starting to wonder if this guy had

bought his degree online.

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"…"

"Dave, if you don't want to answer a question that's fine but I need a response considering I cannot read

your mind."

"Why didn't you tell them? Wouldn't it have been simpler?"

"In hindsight everything would've been simpler."

Dave thought about the nights he did consider taking his own life. He thought about the amount of time

he had to call the suicide hotline.

" I have seen disappointment in their eyes for grades how do you think I expected them to react to

the news that I'm gay. I'm their only child when I first realized I was gay I didn't think about adoption. I

thought about the fact my mother would never have a grandbaby to spoil."

In truth Dave only thought about adoption after he and Kurt became friends and Noah told him about

Beth and her adoption and how it affected him. It was then that Kurt mentioned his hopes of adopting

with a partner one day or even using a surrogate. When he broke down it became clear to Kurt having children in any capacity had never occurred to him.

" And I never told them because I didn't want to be gay. I wanted the 2.5 kids and the picket fence. I had

it figured out based on everything I ever heard growing up and it all changes the first time you get an

erection in the locker room. There are too many reasons I didn't tell."

If anyone had ask Dave what he wanted to be when he grew up he always said he wanted to be just like

his dad. In his mind that meant having a wife and a house and a briefcase to place by the door when

he comes home. As he grew older and made friends that talked about what they found attractive in

girls and eventually women it was evident somewhere deep in Dave that this wasn't what he wanted. It

eventually became what he needed because he realized how different he was.

Xavier Crane sat silently waiting for the monologues to finish. Crane watches the different emotions

flicker across David's faces. Whenever he stopped speaking he could almost hear him thinking. He knew

that whatever it was brought a combination of nostalgia and regret.

"Looking back everything is simpler."

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. He was sure that the car behind him had made the last two left turn and sudden right turn with him. He was unable to see clearly who was driving but something about the stance of the driver made him unwary. He was pretty far from home and feared if he stopped he would be in serious trouble with whoever that driver was. He pulled out his phone intent on calling someone, anyone when the car sped up and side swiped him. He dropped the phone in a quick attempt to control the car before he lost complete control. He was about to gain control when the ringing of his phone startled him. The next thing Kurt remembered were voices asking if he was okay.<p>

Kurt Hummel was an avid atheist. He was sure there was no god. And if there was no god then angels couldn't be real either. He was sure of these things. How sure? He was beginning to question since he was pretty sure there was as close to it as you can get stepping up into an ambulance. He vaguely remembers a pond of blazers before he was falling back into a slumber.

* * *

><p>"Hummel's Tire and Lube?"<p>

"Good Afternoon, is this Mr. Hummel"

"This is? How may I help you?"

"Umm.. I'm assuming he's your son. He was in an accident and he's being taken to the hospital. Our friend Blaine went with him. We found him at the side of the road. It seems he barely missed a tree."

"What the hell happened" Burt Hummel roared. David Thompson was many things but coward was never listed as one. However, that instance, he feared that if it was possible Burt Hummel would reach through the phone and hurt him if he could. David took a shaky breath and was about to continue when he heard a choked up voice thanking him for the call and that he was headed there immediately.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sue, I love this can we watch it again."<em>

_Sue adores her sister. Sometimes she knows her sister plays her because she knows she hsd her wrapped around her pinky. There isn't anything she wouldn't do to keep that smile on her face and that include endless repeats of Willy Wonka._

_Sue would normally acquiesced however her mother had gave her that look the last time the movie had started and she really didn't want to see any more mystery bruises on her sister again. The only mystery was when her mother hit her. She was careful not to do in front of Sue but Sue couldn't always be there. No matter how hard she tried there were always times when people would manage to single her out and taunt her. _

_Some part of Sue resented herself for being the healthy one. Knowing everyday that maybe her mother knew what Sue was. Maybe her mother felt that two children and she has no chance of grandchildren. Maybe her mother heard the whispers and felt shame and took it out on her sister. Thought like that kept Sue around her sister constantly fearful of the backlash that would happen if she confirmed her mothers long held suspicions. She knew she only had to wait a few more months before she could give her sister the peace they are looking for._


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been on hiatus for ages so I will sum up what I wanted to happen. If someone would like to take over this fic I would be more than happy to!

Kurt would've recovered fully. He and Blaine would've become friends. Blaine would've ended up dating David and like all high school romance they would've broken up.

Kurt and Wes (or another Warbler) would've have dated for a while, broke up and get back together.

Figgin's would've been removed as Principal and Sue would become interim principal.

David would tell his family he was gay, they wouldn't kick him out but they would've been tense with each other until they eventually grew to accept him.

His father would grow to accept it first.

Puck's dad would've sent a letter with his apologies for not being there but he would've left a trust to support them. Puck would eventually sue for custody for Beth but before the final decision Shelby would allow him to see her. On one of his visits he runs away with Beth, he left a note explaining he never wanted to give up his daughter anyways. As the biological father who never signed his rights away to his child Shelby and the police are at a lost to do since he has crossed state lines. When the custody case came through it was in Noah's favor so he decides he might come home one day in the future.

The villain was Figgins. He realized that Kurt had the most incentive and decided to take matters into his own hands. It would've gone back to trial except he ran away to Trinidad!

McKinley ended up paying out the law school and the football team ended up getting disbanded when they tried to attack Artie in front of an undercover police officer. (The same one Puck punched in canon).

Kurt ended up in Boston. He wanted to teach special needs children in honor of all Sue did for him and the opportunities her sister never got. He met an older man from France when he was 30 and they lived happily ever after!


End file.
